Talk:Nekomura Iroha V4/@comment-4538784-20190920101759/@comment-53539-20190921112421
Not much to say except that pretty much yes on layers. Vocaloid works similar to UTAU but there is some few extra steps involved here and there. The master files are stored within the company normally, and never get touched except to extract a new set of results. But either way, if they extracted a new set of results and worked upon them and ignored their previous V2 versions, you still end up with a complete re-recorded vocal. And honestly, your going to have a core vocal thats basically identical anyway to the old as their based on the same set of raw samples. There have been cases of difference... We never got to hear the original Cul results, but she was redone without re-recording with quite a big difference apparently. Len Act 1 and Act 2 didn't if I recall involved their provider getting re-recorded, it was just a sample library redesign. Either way, the words were taken supposedly fro Ah Softwares description. If its wrong, its likely whats been muddled up is either referral to the fact the new triphones are full new recordings, or its the "soft" vocal. ---- On the information here... I don't see much of a problem if its incorrect in terms of correcting, its like a 5 second edit itself, the main issue is I don't have time as I'm due out in less then an hour, and someone needs to extract the information from Vocaloid Store. ITs possible with Wayback Machine though. https://archive.org/web/ If you want to investigate it, thats fine. The problem is it can take hours to shift through and find the right webspage with wayback and a working link sometimes. I've had cases where some things work and others are long last, it basically gets a bit messy. Reason I don't have time is you can spend up to 4 hours looking for 1 page. I don't even have the time I used to to re-check all the older information like the V3 and V4 era. It was on the old VOCALOID STORE, which no longer exists. Its hard to find that information now, V3 and V4 are starting to become black holes of missing information. If its there, you know where it should be, if it isn't there is a lost interview. If there is no source for it at all, remove it. We tend to get this problem most of all with lesser popular Vocaloids, things get questioned a lot more in regards to Miku, Meiko, Gumi, etc and not so much to these vocals. Since V2, Iroha's fallen off the radar a bit with the western fandom and we're just not paying attention to her. With loss of information, I myself have had to just move on and focus on newer stuff since older stuff is getting an issue... Unless its V1 or V2 information... For some reason there is a lot of more information to be found then on V3 and V4. To me, I suspect the reason Iroha is getting less attention is Flower has become the new Iroha for the western fandom. The other thing it could be is... Well... A lot of the old information came from VO forums trying to translate the odd thing. So theres that too. If VO forums got it wrong, it was never their fault too, it was ours for copying them. There was some bad blood between our two communities and while they wanted to act like an air of authority, and even telling us how to run our own site, they weren't always correct. So if anything, I'd track the whole thing down to a mistranslated piece of information from there. In a bid to keep piece, I myself did use a number of references from VO forums, but as I said, they were not always correct. So the translation I put up likely came from there. Who knows, this is 2015 we're talking about and I think I last looked at this page itself in full depth in 2018. New Vocaloid engine release... My focus has been on that. Yesterday was the first time I did any new information tracking on old information, and that was me tying up the CFM vocals in regards to their departure from Vocaloid. I'm trying to tie things up the best I can because this wiki will soon next year have little reason to cover those 6 vocaloids, except in regards to references to Vocaloid and Vocaloid songs. The Piapro Studio wiki is suppose to be taking over things next year.